During emergency situations, such as a vehicle crash or vehicle breakdown, it is important to indicate to other drivers that an emergency exists in order to avoid further accidents. Moreover, during such situations and in low light conditions, it is important to have sufficient lighting for a variety of purposes. It is further important in such situations for a person to be able to use a lighting device that is hands-free to indicate an emergency and to concurrently remedy a vehicle breakdown, for instance.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.